


A Laugh is a Smile that Bursts

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Laughter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Jared laughs, he throws his whole body into it, flinging his head back, his hair flopping ridiculously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laugh is a Smile that Bursts

Jared’s recounting some incident that happened on set like it’s the most hilarious thing he’s ever heard, words exploding from his mouth, interspersed with full-body shudders of laughter. He pours so much enthusiasm into the telling of the story that his hands are flying in front of him, outlining all the details, the beer in his right hand sloshing dangerously. If it spills, Jensen is not cleaning it up. It’s Jared’s couch anyway and he doesn’t care. Jensen stares at Jared, eyes picking up every detail, laughing along with Jared like he hasn’t laughed in weeks.    
  
It’s always this way with Jared, so enthusiastic and excited and passionate, so eager to laugh and make others laugh with him. He’s built for laughter and smiles, dimples on display for all to see, permanent markers of that childish glee that thrives inside him, beating to the rhythm of his too big heart.   
  
And when Jared laughs, he throws his whole body into it, flinging his head back, his hair flopping ridiculously, exposing his throat to the entire world, his golden skin flashing and the tendons in his neck standing out in stark relief. Jensen has to fight the urge to yell ‘timber’ every single time, half convinced he’s going to topple backwards, flip himself over the back of the couch. He wonders, each and every time, if Jared fell, would the entire room shake? Would the framed photos and books fall off the shelves? Would the beers rattle on the coffee table in front of the tv? Would Jensen fall too, in the tremors and aftershocks?    
  
Jensen can’t even recall the incident that was so funny, even though he was there, even though he had heard it from all those other people. He forgets in the blaze of Jared’s smile, feeling dazed, like he has just pulled back the curtains and is looking into the morning sun, and the sound of his laugh, warm and loud and familiar, overwhelming the noise of the television, feels like curling up in front of a fire. Feels like a hot drink on a cold night.    
  
If Jared fell, Jensen would too because he goes where ever Jared goes, sucked in and left reeling. Jared’s like a force of nature, a hurricane blowing into a room and knocking everything out of place, pure chaos and laughter and over-long limbs. Nothing is the same afterwards, everything jumbled together and there is no beginning, middle or end. And Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
Jared’s still going, choking on his laughter, unable to continue with his retelling, shaking the whole couch and Jensen in return, tears in his dancing eyes, hair flying and framing his face. He looks at Jensen, like he only has eyes for him, like Jensen is the most important thing to him right now. He leans forward and looks to Jensen like his reaction means something.   
  
If Jared fell, Jensen would too.   
  
Jensen sips his beer and settles back into the couch, warm and comfortable, feet propped on the table, sore and tired from laughing, a small smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. Jared claps his hand on Jensen’s knee and squeezes before pulling it back and shaking his head. Something sparks hot and familiar in his chest. It tastes like cheese Doritos and beer and something incredibly sweet. And he abandons it in the darkness at the back of his mind because it’s unbelievably lonesome.   
  
Jared doesn’t fall.   
  
It’s too late for Jensen anyway.


End file.
